Computing devices are often accessorized by their users to enable features of the computing devices. A desktop computer can be accessorized with various peripherals, such as an external display or speakers. A tablet computer can be accessorized with a web-camera or video-out adapter. A smartphone can be accessorized with a docking station, an external keyboard, or an external display. These are just a few of many ways in which users accessorize computing devices with peripherals. Some peripherals, however, are not properly designed to make use of these features, such as applications or services, resulting in features that are unusable or function incorrectly.